Recovering
by Obsessed with Potter
Summary: The war has just ended and everyone is trying to deal with life and George learns to move on
1. Helping a Friend

**Recovering **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and everyone in this ****story; I do not own Harry Potter or his fellow characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this, I will only write another chapter if you give me enough reviews so Read and Review please…**

A friend, brother, son and a twin was Fred, he could light up every day, no matter how much Lord Voldermort had twisted it, but for Fred, the day when the Dark Lord was vanquished never came, and he never felt the day when the war was over. He had died fighting. His bravery had been noted, his friends and family mourned and now it was time to move on, but for George, a little encouragement was what he really needed…

A week after the war and the burrow was silent at the early hour, but the circumstances being how grave they were, the time of day made only slight difference to George, everyone had tried to talk to him, to tell him how much they were upset about Fred's death but nothing had worked until Hermione tried.

Hermione stayed at the Burrow, trying to beat off the temptation to find out about the whereabouts of her parents because she realised how much she needed to be at the Burrow. It had come to the attention of Mrs Weasley that Hermione was the only person that had not tried to convince George to come out of his room. Hermione replied that she did not think that it was her place to do so; however she was convinced to try.

At five minutes to eleven, she approached George's room, nervous and hoping she was doing the right thing, she knocked on the door and was asked to come in. it was the first time that she had seen George after the war apart from the funeral and so she was surprised to see him looking so composed. He invited her to sit down and she began. 'George, I know I don't know how you're feeling, you know that too but everyone wants you back, you've got to help your family heal and I know its unfair that you should have to do that, but no one else can…'

'I don't know Hermione, I mean I can barely stop my self thinking about him 100 percent of the time, let alone stop others doing that too.' He replied.

'He would have wanted that, you know, he wouldn't want you to shut yourself away and loose yourself would he? Remember when Ron thought that Scabbers had died, remember what he said? He said that Ron should get over it because morning him won't get him back, there's nothing we can do so why not try and move on and make him happy where ever he is? Please try and help your family, they need you.'

Neither of them spoke for a while, then finally George spoke, 'You're right Hermione, I mean mourning him isn't going to bring him back, so I should try to move on. Ok, you've convinced me.' He smiled.

'Thanks George.' Hermione said 'It'll really help.'

They walked down the stairs together in silence and when they reached the kitchen George greeted the family with a huge smile. But Hermione had realised that the new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shackbolt was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked grave when he said, 'Hermione, I've got bad news about your parents.' The colour left her face and she feared the worst.

Kingsley took Hermione aside and said 'I'm afraid that although your attempts to save your parents were very gallant, they were unfortunately unsuccessful, they were murdered. I'm so sorry.'

'Oh, well thanks for telling me, it's saved me some time.' She said unable to say anything else due to the lump in her throat. Kingsley nodded.

A few minutes later Kingsley had left and the family turned to Hermione to ask what had happened when they realised that she had her head buried in Ron's shoulder. Half a minute later she had announced that she was going for a walk, apparently not noticing the rain pounding down on the windows.

She walked, regardless of where she was going. Finally, 20 minutes later, she sat down on the top of the hills, on looking the burrow. She realised with a jolt that the 9 people who she loved like a family were within the tumble down house that she looked down on.

Two hours later and she had watched the sun go down behind the burrow and she was drenched, but what did that matter? She had just lost her parents to the world's darkest wizard and she had never felt so glad he was dead, but he had taken her parents with him. 'You're getting wet.' Said a voice behind her and turned around to see Charlie Weasley looking down at her.

'No, you don't say.' She snapped, suddenly realising how ungrateful she sounded when talking to one of the family who had looked after her and loved her like a daughter for so long. 'I'm sorry,' she said 'but I was just cant stop thinking about them and I wasn't expecting company out here,' she paused 'Why are you her?' she asked.

'To tell you to come back inside, you're going to catch your death of cold.' He replied holding out his hand to help her up.

When they arrived back at the Burrow Hermione was surprised to find all the Weasleys and Harry sitting at the kitchen table, despite the lateness of the hour. She had told them what Kinsley had come to tell her and they had all expressed their sorrow, especially Mr Weasley who had taken a liking towards the two muggles. Hermione had pretended to have fallen asleep but her head was spinning and sleeping was one of the last things she felt like doing, she crept out of bed and crept into the kitchen. She had been sitting there for an hour when she heard someone call her name, she turned around.


	2. Leaving

**Hi everyone, this is the second chapter of Recovering and I hope that if you enjoy this, that you will review it because I really enjoy reading your comments. A special mention ****has to go to Squeaky and PotterPerson95. I hope you enjoy it… I don't own any of the characters or the plot of the books, it all belongs to JKRowling. **

Hermione turned around to see Ron climbing down the stairs, looking curiously at her, 'What are you doing down here?' he asked.

'Couldn't sleep,' she shrugged. 'Why are you up at this time?'

'I was worried about you; I heard you creep down and wanted to check you were OK.' He replied. She looked at him and then began to tell him everything, what made her most upset about her parents' death and how she was feeling.

A few hours later the two of them went back up to bed, just as the sun became visible over the horizon. The family normally didn't wake until nine in the morning and so Ron managed to get a few hours sleep before he was woken by George's exuberant cries and pulled himself out of bed and sleepily walked down to the kitchen where most of the family plus Harry sat.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked yawning and taking the plate of toast Harry was offering him. As if to answer his question, Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she was fully dressed and looked as though she had just woken from a refreshing sleep. She was dressed in smart muggle clothes.

'Are you going somewhere?' asked Charlie from the kitchen.

'Yeah, I'm going to the place where I can sort out my parent's wills and stuff.' She said casually, but everyone noticed the tinge of sadness in her voice.

'Are you going to be OK in the muggle world on your own?' asked Ginny, 'Don't you want one of us to come with you?'

'No, it's something I have to do alone, but thanks anyway.' She replied. 'I better get going now; otherwise I'll have to wait in the long queues.'

She left soon afterwards and returned five hours later clutching over a hundred pieces of official looking paperwork. 'Paperwork' she answered the unasked question before hurrying off towards the bedroom which she and Ginny shared. When Ginny came up to bed, she moved downstairs, working on the kitchen table and worked for hours, shifting through hundreds of papers and at four in the morning, she had finally finished.

The next morning, she came downstairs, accompanied by a suitcase. 'Where are you going?' asked Ron in anxiety.

'I'm going on a little holiday, to clear my head of everything that's been going on over the last few months and to start over again.' She replied.

'That's great Hermione, I really hope you have a fantastic time!' Ginny said, happy that her best friend was going to have some fun.

Within an hour she had finalised everything and was ready to say goodbye, she hugged Ginny, Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, George and Percy and turned to say goodbye to Ron. The two of them had not spoken about what had happened in the battle, but both longed for the other to make the second move….

**So, how was it please press that button and write a review, thanks again, Obsessed with Potter.**


	3. Brothers Forever

Recovering

**The next chapter of my story is here, I started this story ages ago and decided that I wanted to go somewhere with it. When I began to write this story, I never thought I would write about Charlie in it, but now I really have begun to find that he is someone who I would like to find more about and so I have put him in, he will be part of a twist in the story later so here is the next chapter of recovering, I hope those who put up with it before like it and I hope that it will get better and this chapter will hopefully be enjoyed more than the previous one.**

Without thinking, Ron kissed her on the cheek, she smiled up to him and turned around to leave, and his eyes followed her as she walked further away from the Burrow and finally watched her dispperate. It was going to be a long few days without her, after the battle, she had helped everyone recover in special ways, she had helped him by just being there, and now he wanted to help her. But for the time being he would have to wait for her to come back from wherever she was going.

'You really love her don't you,' a voice asked from behind him. Ron turned around to see Charlie watching him.

'Yeah, I do.' he replied quietly, still staring at the spot where she had dissaperated from.

'I remember what that feels like,' Charlie said to Ron, 'I thought I loved someone too, but in my case it turned out that I didn't after all, that was why I moved to Romania, I couldn't face falling in love again. When I am with the dragons, I hardly think about people, hardly get to know them because I'm working so hard. But I now, I realise how stupid I was, running away from life only means you have to pay in one way or another. I never got to know Fred like you did, and so I've also lost out on yet another thing by running away. How many other things have I missed out on?'

'Charlie, I know that he still loved you even though you haven't really seen him over the last couple of years, after all you both are still brothers.' Ron said comfortingly.

'I know, its just I feel really bad, I mean there was me gallivanting off in Romania, and he was here, I guess it took that to bring me to my senses.' Charlie replied.

The two of them sat where they were for a while, just enjoying each other's company, for it had been a long time since they had been together.

As the sun began to set, Charlie asked Ron to tell him what he had been doing over the last year, and Ron began to tell the thrilling tale of his last year. The story took over an hour to recite, Charlie was a fantastic audience and understood everything perfectly, he understood how Ron felt during the year and even though he was disappointed with Ron leaving his friends, he knew why. By the time the story was over, Mrs Weasley had called them in for dinner.

Dinner was as usual, but it was a little quieter, however George's presence livened things up a bit, by telling jokes and making everyone laugh. It looked as though Harry ha asked Ginny out, because they were sitting next to each other, watching each other and not realising anyone else was at the table until George started teasing the young couple. This started many conversations, Mrs Weasley was over the moon that Harry Potter was interested in her girl, Ron was OK with it seeing as he had already witnessed the two's love, but he was also a little jealous because Harry had found comfort, but he hadn't yet.

After dinner, it was time for bed, Harry was in a spectacular mood and seemed away with the fairies as he climbed into bed and wished Ron a good night. Ron couldn't wait for Hermione to get back from her holidays, but he was glad he had mad the bond between him and Charlie closer.

**I hope you liked it, it may be a little short, but I wanted to get something up. Please review, it will really make my day, thanks.**


	4. Make over

Recovering

**OK, can I just say that I am really sorry, I think that this chapter is not very good and I understand if you don't like it but I really hope you do, because this is my first story on Fanfiction. Please read and review and I will make the next chapter better, I promise.**

'Hermione!' cried Ginny as she her best friend apperated in front of her. Hermione had been away for over a week and life at the burrow wasn't the same without her. Ginny engulfed her best friend in a hug, just as Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen to declare how thin Hermione had grown over the week away. Just then Ron bounded down the stairs to see the most wonderful girl, well women, he had ever known. She turned around and looked up to him, a beam on her face. She threw her arms around him as she had done many times before, but this time it was different, it expressed a real longing and a real love towards the redhead.

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione emerged from the kitchen grinning madly and hand in hand. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. 'Hermione, do you want to come and get a coffee with me?' he asked shyly.

'I would love to.' he replied and the two of them walked arm in arm to the nearby muggle town.

'That is sooooo sweet!' Ginny said when she was told what had happened. Hermione had turned red but was blissfully happy. The two were in Ginny's room and Hermione was unpacking, Ginny was supposed to be helping, but she was more interested in Hermione telling her what had happened.

'Oh, I almost forgot!' Hermione cried, she handed over a huge box, which turned out to contain tonnes of makeup.

'Hermione,' she said in shock 'You didn't have to!'

'But I wanted to,' Hermione replied laughing.

'I know, I will give you a makeover, you know, for your date tonight.' Ginny laughed.

'What date?' Hermione asked quizzically.

'Oh come on, I heard Ron tell you that he would see you tonight. That means you have a proper date.' Ginny explained.

'Go on then.' Hermione gave in.

Two hours later, Ginny was satisfied, she had straightened Hermione's hair and applied a little makeup, she looked almost unrecognizable, and with a new outfit, brought in New York, Hermione looked a new person. When Hermione walked out of Ginny's room, the first person she passed was Charlie, he walked pass her without thinking, but then did a double take. Hermione was always a little nervous when she was around Charlie, when she first saw him, she had been hugely taken by him, he was slightly 

mysterious and she liked that about him. It was obviously not serious, but she still felt jittery around him.

'So, what do you think?' she asked him.

'I think, who the hell are you?' he replied seriously.

'Charlie, don't tell me that you are joking, this is Hermione, we were just experimenting with different hair styles.' Ginny said in disbelief.

'Wow, it looks good, very attractive.' he said without thinking, but managed to cover it up by laughing and walking off, looking as though he had something to do. Hermione was still blushing by this compliment by the time she had walked down the stairs when she saw Ron.

'Hi Ginny,' he said, 'and who is this?'

'Hi Ron,' Hermione said, 'come on, even you must surely recognise me!'

'Oh, hi Hermione' he muttered, very embarrassed, 'do you wanna get going then?'

'Sure, let's get going.' she replied happily.

**So that is the end of this chapter, I really hope you like it, but I think I may have let you guys down with this chapter, so I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter, I promise it will be good and much longer. Please review my story and I will make the next chapter better.**


	5. Sorry

Hi guys,

I'm really sorry, but at the moment, I have got a huge writer's block and cannot think of anything, the next chapter has to be great because it is really important in the story and so I want to do it justice. So I apologise for not putting the next chapter up now, but when it does come up, it will be very long, as promised.

But for now I have just got to read Harry Potter and listen to music and hope that my two favourite escape routes work their magic once more.

Once again I am really sorry and the next chapter will be up soon.

Lots of Love

Obsessed with potter


	6. Complications

Recovering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Author's note: So, here is the fifth chapter of my story, for those of you who are reading this story, you are probably nodding off right now, because of the fairy-tale like feel to this story, well fear not, its time to ruin that feel and create some excitement. I know that I have said that I did have a real writer's block and I did, but I have got over it, Harry Potter worked it's magic once again and I also went to see the Sound of Music, which was so beautiful that it inspired me so much.**

**Squeaky7: Please send lots of love and a big hug to your mum, because it was her who opened my eyes to Westlife's curing powers and their songs made me feel so much, I particularly liked 'Written in the stars' because it really made me feel so much better.**

Ron and Hermione had been going out for a couple of months, they were both happy with the relationship and wanted nothing more, however it takes just one bad day to spoil a perfect relationship, and today was that day. Ron had come home from work early he had had a bad day and was looking forward to a relaxing evening. Hermione had come home a little late, since her office was very busy, as always at that time of year. It had taken just ten minutes for an argument that was waiting to happen, to brew.

'Well maybe if you cared a little more about me, just enough to come home on time…' Ron shouted.

'Oh really, I don't care about you? Well I'm sorry for working, would you rather me stay here and wait for you to come home? Well if you cared about me, you would respect the fact that I have worked so hard for this job and you are stopping me doing it!' she cried angrily. There was a long pause before Hermione whispered 'I think we are done. See you around.' the tears were streaking down her face as she walked out of the room.

'Hermione, no wait!' he shouted after her, but she no longer in earshot. Ron, felt as though the end of the world had just occurred. He now knew what it felt like to have your heart broken and he was sure that Hermione knew too.

'And then he accused me of not caring about me, I mean what was I supposed to say?' Hermione asked Charlie, who was ready to kill his younger brother, for hurting Hermione. He was so confused, why did he feel this way about his brother's best friend, she was seven years younger for goodness sakes!

The two of them were sitting in Charlie's new apartment, drinking coffee. Hermione was crying, feeling like nothing in her life was going right, in short, she was well and truly depressed and had found Charlie to be an extremely sensitive and encouraging, not to mention handsome person.

As they talked, they grew closer and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. Hermione broke it and walked out of the house, crying for the second time that day. She knew that it would break Ron's heart, but she knew that she had just hurt Charlie a lot; she didn't even have the decency to explain why she felt this way, but for that matter, she really didn't know herself.

Hermione had decided that the best course of action for the situation with Charlie was to take it on horns on, so to speak. Three hours later she knocked on the door of Charlie's apartment, he had answered the door within a minute and on seeing her face, his expression turned to a very moody one as he stepped aside to let her in.

'So, who else's heart have you broken? George's? Percy's?' he asked angrily. She looked back at him, her eyes threatening to spill with tears once again, however she looked straight back at him with an expression which could melt the coldest heart and at once Charlie softened. 'I'm sorry for shouting at you, it's just that you could have just told me, I didn't mean for it to happen any more than you did, it just happened. You know that, don't you?'

'I know and I am really sorry, I didn't mean to walk out, it's just I can't just do that to Ron, to you. You two are brothers, and I can't just make him hate you or you hate him, so at that moment, I just felt like everything would be better if I just left. But I've already created this situation and leaving now isn't going to help.' she said sadly.

'Hermione, it's not your fault, you didn't ask me to like you, you didn't ask Ron to like you… Don't blame yourself, because even if that did happen, it wouldn't be your fault.' he replied truthfully.

There was a long pause and slowly Hermione realised what Charlie had just said, 'Charlie, you didn't just say that you liked me, did you?'

'Errrrmmmm, yeah, I suppose I did.' he said sheepishly as Hermione burst out laughing.

**I really, really hope that you liked that, and if you did please drop a review in for me, because it really makes me feel so happy to know that it was enjoyed by people.**


	7. Change in Perceptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… what a shame!**

**Author's note: So I know what you're thinking, why didn't she just stick to the normal theme, a boy likes a girl, they fall in love, get married and all that. Well I think that the ideal romance is so much more than that, so over the last few chapters, I introduced Charlie, now I just HAVE to throw someone else into the mix… enjoy!**

After a while Charlie had joined in the laughing, before the deadly silence as Hermione realised what this meant. If Charlie liked her, then this whole thing had just got so much more complicated, but she was Hermione Granger, the decisions in her life were never going to be easy.

Hermione was sitting in the Weasley's kitchen, staring out of the rain stricken window, thinking about her situation when George came in. 'Hi Hermione,' he said.

'Oh, hi George.' she replied quietly.

'What's wrong? You look upset.' he asked concerned.

'Do you really want to know?' she asked and when he nodded, she began to tell the tiresome story of what had happened. George listened intently and thought of why his two brothers had fallen for the bookworm in front of him, she was now pretty, having straightened her hair and applied a little make-up, she was also a great friend. As George thought, he found himself making a very long list, was it possible that he too was falling for her? Surely not…

'But now, when Charlie comes here, if Ron finds out what happened, there is going to be a huge argument, over me. I feel so guilty.' she said in depression, running her hands through her hair.

'Oh, you're right, there is going to be a huge argument alright. The bloody git, who calls himself my brother.' said a voice from the doorway and Hermione and George looked up to see Ron, red in the face (and ears) and looking ferocious, evidently he had overheard the conversation and it looked as though there was going to be trouble at the Weasley's. Hermione was distraught, she knew that Ron and Charlie were both ones to fight for what they want, and she knew she was going to have to make a decision, but she didn't want to break either's heart.

Hermione was now waiting outside for Charlie to arrive to warn him that Ron was aware of what had happened and was looking murderous, little did she know, that George was also preparing for a fight. Suddenly she heard the crack and saw Charlie appear, 'Charlie, I am really sorry, but Ron overheard me telling George what happened, and he is furious and right now, he wants to kill you!' she said apologetically.

'WHAT? YOU TOLD HIM?' he asked fiercely.

'Not on purpose, I didn't mean to!' she said, shrinking in fear.

'Ok, ok, come on, let's sort this out.' he said, worriedly.

**Sorry that it was a short chapter, but I wanted to get it up quickly. Please R&R : )**


End file.
